


mornings

by archiveghost



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Other, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveghost/pseuds/archiveghost
Summary: Just a quick little drabble about mornings and why Martin likes them from the Scottish Safehouse Era :)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	mornings

**Author's Note:**

> this is copied from my blog, and was edited just a bit, so if it seems similar, that's why!

Mornings, Martin decided, were his favorite time of day. 

This particular decision came to him just about after waking up to the sensation of Jon’s calloused hands gently tangling through Martin's birds nest of white curls, pawing at his hair in a similar fashion to a cat. He did this for a while, fingers scratching against Martin's scalp in the most pleasant of ways. Eventually, the repetitive sensation of Jon's hands elicited a contented hum out of Martin, alerting Jon that his boyfriend was no longer asleep. 

This, of course, did not hinder him in any way, as Jon instead moved to mouthing soft kisses across Martin's neck and chin as the rosy light of dawn slowly crept in through the window, bathing the two of them in morning light. His lips, soft and chapped against Martin's skin, sparked such a sensation of warmth and care and _love_ that just made Martin clutch tighter to the man. 

And then, ever-so-quickly, Jon had ducked his head down, nose buried in soft fabric as he quietly murmured something into the folds of Martin’s jumper. Then he withdrew his head, returning back to his original plan of kissing the freckle constellations upon Martin's neck.

“What is it?” Martin had laughed gently, pulling Jon up for a proper kiss on the lips. “What did you say? I couldn’t hear you, what with your face muffled by my clothes.” Again, Jon dove down, shoving his head into the crook of Martin’s shoulder, muttering the words slightly louder, but still far too incomprehensible for him to hear. 

“Joooooooon. Jon, you know I still can't hear you like that."

Jon remained in his position, turning his head slightly to press a kiss against Martin's collarbone, and he exhaled a long, heavy, sigh. "No," he muttered petulantly, and placed another kiss. 

"Oh, c’mon Jon. Love, what are you saying?” Martin lightly teased, pulling the man's face towards his. “Tell me… I want to know!” He complained jokingly, brushing his lips across Jon’s brow, acutely aware of the tinge of pink spreading across the man's face at that very moment. Martin dipped and pressed another kiss on his boyfriend, this time on the bridge of his nose. 

Another, to the man's eyelids.

Another, to his lips. 

“It’s just that I love you,” Jon murmured softly, pulling away to meet Martin’s now-watering eyes. “That’s all I was saying, really.”

“Oh,” Martin had uttered faintly, so full of love and affection that he could barely think straight. He was absolutely certain that there was a blush forming across his face. “I love you too, Jon.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ghostkeay


End file.
